marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendell Vaughn (Earth-2199)
History Quasar's history matches that of his Earth-616 counterpart up through the Realm of Kings. Powers and Abilities Wendell Vaughn is an athletic man with no inherent superhuman powers. He has received extensive training in close combat, and has moderate experience in it. He is an expert in all basic espionage skills, as a graduate of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Equipment Quantum Bands: Quasar's powers are derived from the pair of Quantum Bands permanently affixed to his wrists (or more specifically, from the seven gems in each of the bands). They are linked to the bearer's nervous system and grant enormous powers of energy manipulation. The Quantum Bands are made up of unknown materials and were originally created by Eon to be used by their designated universal protector. Among their powers is the ability to tap into an unlimited source of potential energy called the Quantum Zone. Quasar can project quantum energy in the form of devastating bursts of force or heat, but most commonly employs them to form incredibly durable solid energy constructs in whatever shape he can visualize, such as holding spheres, tweezers or more commonly as a field of fire. Once they are formed he no longer has to focus on them to keep them intact. The Quantum Bands allow their wearer to fly through the manipulation of gravitons. The maximum flight speed he can reach is unknown, but he made a trip from Earth to Uranus in about four years and flew it without interruption (this was before he learned how to quantum leap). This would require a constant speed of about 50,000 miles per hour (80,000 km / h). This does not take into account the speed he can achieve in a brief burst of acceleration. He can make the light bend around them so that he appears to be invisible, even though he is still tangible. The Quantum Bands' gems have some ability to analyze and process information like extremely advanced computers. This allows Quasar to navigate the Quantum Zone and the depths of space. The gems are capable of detecting, analyzing and controlling energy emissions over long distances. They can also "program" their Quantum energy to record and react to certain predefined conditions. For example, Quasar was once surrounded by an invisible energy trellis that was designed to function as a global warning system against potential extraterrestrial threats. The energy field could detect any energy peaks emanating from exotic sources on the planet's surface, as well as if any object larger than a micrometeorite passed through it. In either case, the field would react by transmitting a warning signal to the Quantum Bands. Quasar has a direct link to Epoch through his bands, giving him immediate access to his nascent omniscience. The Quantum Bands contain a finite amount of energy that will disperse if they are isolated from their energy source (as yet unclear) and that they also remain connected in some way to their former users. Wendell later returned as a being of pure quantum energy, apparently due to his connection with the Quantum Bands despite his physical death. the Star Brand: While he possessed the power of the Star Brand, Quasar gained flying skills, superhuman strength, starworthiness, invulnerability and resilience. He was also able to regenerate his entire body from debris within hours and had no need to eat, drink or breathe. However, virtually all of the energy derived from the Star Brand was depleted not long after, and he discarded it. The Living Tribunal later stated that Quasar's body processed only a negligible small amount of Star Brand's energy. Cosmic Awareness: Quasar also briefly possessed the same powers of Cosmic Awareness as Eon granted to soldier Kree Mar-Vell (later known as the original Captain Marvel). This allowed him to concentrate for a moment and gain thorough knowledge of just about anything in the universe. It is not clear why Eon did not grant Quasar cosmic awareness permanently, but being omniscient, he probably determined that he would have been detrimental to Quasar's psyche (as it was to Genis-Vell). The fact that he received cosmic awareness while his mind was inhabiting an energy body, and he did not demonstrate it upon returning to his flesh and blood body, may also have something to do with it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Humans Category:Government Agents Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Agility Category:Combat Masters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Blasts Category:Thermokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Teleportation Category:Space Survival Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Invisibility Category:Energy Senses Category:Sixth Sense Category:Super Smart Category:Resurrection Category:Energy Body Category:Created by Beastlord5